Dreams in Red
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: Jane has amnesia as Lisbon and the team help him remember he is haunted by his past as he dreams.To help make sense of it all Red John taunts him with memories that he doesn't know are his. When he does can he handle the truth as he falls in love again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist

A/N: Hi, everyone sorry for deleting the last story I felt that I let you down in some way. I thought this was an interesting approach in this fic, it's a different idea in some ways but hang in there it will get better. Tell, me your thoughts, and be honest even if it will bring tears to my eyes be honest. It will improve my writing; I don't want you suffering by my grammar and poor punctuation! So, enjoy. Take two and action!

The Mentalist DREAMS IN RED

Assumption. It was something that everyone relied on in times of trouble. 'He's probably dead already no sense risking other peoples lives.' 'She already bought the groceries I'm sure she remembered the butter,' all assumption does is give people an excuse to do something or prevent them from doing a certain task. Now, let's say that in a hostage situation where several civilians are being threatened do you assume that the criminal is unarmed or do you assume that he is willing to negotiate. Unfortunately, the opportunity is a locked door so even if it does knock you can't answer it in fear that it will cost you their lives. Life should be cherished and guarded but what if you were that one individual, that one person that saw that risk as a mere challenge? Who was willing to open that door not because he didn't think those civilians lives were nothing short of meaningless but because his life was meaningless.

What would you do when you see that individual cross that barrier between life and death and risk all that he had to save those lives? You would go after him, to try and stop him from his madness but it's too late as he thrusts himself in to dangers waiting arms. You hold your breath for what seems like forever, your hands gripping your gun poised for action, ready to rush in at that one word, then you see them several people rushing out that door like a herd of terrified sheep released from the slaughter house. As everyone lets out a sigh of relief your eyes are still waiting on that individual that would throw away his life so carelessly.

You flinch at the sound of two loud pops, forgetting protocol and regulations not even waiting for that one word. You bolt through that door into the mouth of the monster running down the corridors to find that door crossing that barrier yourself; your eyes grow wide at the sight in front of you. Ignoring the monster lying in a heap on the floor growling in hurt and anger, you kneel down beside that one person placing your hands against the wound, blood seeping through the cracks of your fingers as you call for help.

As both our whisked away in an ambulance you assume he will make it, after all he is strong but like you said assumption is an excuse in times of trouble.

Agent Teresa Lisbon learned this lesson, setting aside assumption she fell back on prayer in hopes that the individual that threw his life away so carelessly, god would be gracious and give it back.

A/N: I know the beginnings weird but I want to catch the readers. Did I catch you? Worth continuing?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of it.

A/N: I everyone thanks for reviewing mean a lot. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update, my goal is to hit the hundred mark. Red Haze inspired me, and I want to thank Mo for that last review that was so nice so this chapter is dedicated to you. PLEASE tell me if I'm teetering off the straight road. Anyway, enjoy!

The Mentalist DREAMS IN RED

Darkness. One always saw it as color or as an absence of light, some are afraid of it others find it oddly comforting, and others are obsessed with it.

Two men. One whose life oozed with it he seemed to have harnessed that power mastered it to the point where the devil himself was challenged. Like the devil, this man tormented the other twisting and squirming his way into the crevices of the other mans sinful lively hood.

Perhaps the other man was naive or he just underestimated how powerful darkness was, after all darkness can consume all light and life in its wake. What if this other man had some how unexpectedly was thrown into the cataclysm of blood shed and grief stricken with revenge and hate? This man of light that posses the shield and sword to fight back against the current of darkness wrath, driven by vengeance and determination this one man became his own skilful regiment has he hunted the hunter.

Than again darkness wasn't so ease to snare it comes and goes like the dew on the morning grass or the eerie fog blown away over a still lake. He loves to play games it was his expertise and he knew how to rope in perishable recruits at his own will, just like the devil reigns in his victims, nothing more than human compost. Just to be a constant reminder for the man of light he left a note, short evil etched in every word.

Dear, Mr. Jane

I don't like being slandered in the media, especially by dirty money-

Grubbing fraud.

If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm,

you wouldn't need to open this door to

see what I have done to your lovely wife and child.

And as if that wasn't enough he drew a picture. A trade mark of a sick job well done.

Darkness. This man was obsessed and he wanted people to tremble at the word. He was Red John and he found it very, very comforting.

A/N: So, yeah, your thoughts.

Review!

Flirty Angel.

P.S: I know it's short but I am a little cautious with RED John because I'm not sure how people portray him. This was my interpretation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The mentalist is not mine.

A/N: Hi, guys and gals of every age I do hope this fic is to everyone's fancy. You will notice this chapter is a bit different from the last two but I wanted you to get a sense of what Red John was like and how Teresa was feeling leading up to how Jane got hurt. Now, this where the adventure begins its course hope you like it. Oh, also I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible. Enjoy!

The Mentalist DREAMS in RED

Teresa sat in that white wash room in that white wash chair and stared at the unconscious man in the bed. This wasn't supposed to happen not on her watch, but somehow by some higher power he was injured, dragged out of the void of death and it wasn't because of her. In some part of her subconscious mind she somehow thought that God was smiting him for his sins, but surely he knows this man has suffered enough right?

She snapped out of her daze as a slight twitch of the hand resting gently on his stomach caught her eye, she quickly arose from her chair gripping the rail; she looked down at his face.

"Jane."

After a moment there was nothing she sighed walking over to her chair. What was she hoping for? He was in a medically induced coma; there was no way he would wake up until the doctors brought him out of it. All because he hit his head against a stupid desk from the momentum of the bullet hitting his torso, she scolded herself if she had just tried harder to stop him from going in there he would be up and about. She would be scolding at him in the privacy of her own office, instead of her in a hospital at 3:00 am in the morning. The door opened to reveal a woman in blue flowered scrubs; she glanced at the patient then back at the women sitting in the chair.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you should leave now, if the doctor finds out I've let you stay in here this long…" she trailed off.

"Right, of course." Teresa reluctantly left her chair looking at Jane one last time before exiting the room.

Grace van pelt sat in that white wash chair as Wayne Rigsby stood over by the window watching the traffic go by. She really didn't understand why people took the time out of their day to visit with the ones they cared about until something life changing happens. It was really selfish when you think about it 'We really couldn't careless about him, he got shot? He almost died? Oh, we better visit just to show we care' people don't bother the rest of the time. Maybe it was more guilt then anything else, they do it in hopes it will make up for the negligent way toward that other person.

The doctor entered with the MRI results in his hands a smile on his face. Wayne turned to him.

"I take it that's a good sign."

"Yes, the swelling in Mr. Jane head has decreased substantially." the man said

"So, you can take him out of a coma now?" Grace asked hope in every word.

"Yes, that is the next step…huh is their any family I should contact wife? Parents?"

Grace shared a look with Wayne.

"We are his family." Wayne said

"Oh, alright let me just get the anaesthesiologist and lets get him back too his feet." the doctor concluded as he left the room.

"I'll go and phone boss, she'll want to be here when he wakes up." Grace said as she exited the room leaving the agent with the consultant.

"Here, that Jane? You're not going to die after all."

Jane felt as if he were floating every step he took echoed through his subconscious mind. This wasn't right, this was his house but it wasn't right. He closed the front door moving the pink tricycle out of his way he walked up the stairs grabbing on to the long wood rails smiling as he walked down the hallway looking forward to seeing his family. Then he heard crying, his daughter was crying, he called her name opening the door and then…blood so much blood! He had to get out voices the overwhelming metallic smell of freshly spilled blood sir he needed air!

'Here that Jane? You're going to die after all'

Wake up, Jane wake up! He ordered at the sound of that dark voice.

Then darkness….wait something was gripping his hand squeezing it.

'Jane'

Awareness. He struggled to open his eyes against the glare of light hitting him the grip on his hand lessened.

"Jane."

His vision cleared to see several faces staring back at him, the women holding his hand had short chestnut color hair. Her smile sincere with a hint of worry he opened his mouth to say not to worry but all he could manage was a groan.

"Mr. Jane, I'm doctor Newman do you know where you are?"

Jane opened his mouth this time finding the words he needed even if his voice was croaky.

"The hospital."

"That's right; can you tell me your name?"

"Mr. Jane." the blond haired man answered a bit clearer now.

Teresa smiled; Jane was defiantly back to his ol' cheeky self. The doctor smirked clearing his throat.

"No, I mean your first name." he corrected

Jane blinked for a moment opening his mouth than closing it. His name? That should be an easy enough answer.

"It's…" he trailed off dawning on him that he really didn't know what his name was.

He started to feel the panic rising inside of him then flowing out of him as he couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. His hand tightened on the hand holding his not sure what to do at this feeling.

"I don't know he looked directly at the doctor… "I don't know."

The doctor walked over to him placing a calming hand on the mans shoulder the last thing he needed is his patient to have a panic attack.

"It's alright, Mr. Jane. Just relax and take a deep breath. Ok what is the last thing you remember?"

Jane closed his eyes at the question but the stress of not being able to remember his own name blocked out any chance of remembering anything else.

"I can't remember!"

"Alright, alright." lets forget about it for now, I'm going to get lovely nurse Hews to come in and help you ok?"

Jane watched as brunette let go of his hand her worry had deepened as she followed the doctor, the red headed women, and other man out of the room.

Teresa grabbed hold of Newman's arm.

"Why, can't he remember his own name?" she nearly spat out.

"It could be a combination of both the traumatic experience he had and the physical injury he sustained to his head."

"Is it permanent?" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure at the moment right, now we need to let him rest we will do some test but right at this moment I don't have a definitive answer."

Just then the doctor's pager went off.

"I need to take this, I'll contact you as soon as I know more." he concluded as he rushed down the hallway.

The three agents we're left standing together feeling for the first time in their careers, completely and utterly lost.

A/N: Ugh, that kinda sucked! (Sad day)

Please review!

Flirty Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it**

**A/N: Hi, guys thank you so much for reviewing! I think this fic is starting to come together I hope your liking it- enjoy! **

**The Mentalist Dreams in Red**

**Sincerity. Honesty in the expression of true or deep feelings.**

**Four weeks later.**

**Lisbon was told that Jane's amnesia would most likely ware off eventually. What a load of bull, four weeks and he still can barely remember his first name and he doesn't remember hers. Oh, take him to some familiar places maybe that will jog his memory, riiiight easier said than done Jane either goes home or stays at the CBI all day and most of the times stay over night. Teresa didn't feel like he should even attempt to take him home and after telling the doctor the reasoning behind it he was inclined to agree with the agent. So, now she arrived with Jane at head quarters not sure why she was feeling embarrassed perhaps it was because she was some what babysitting a full grown man. **

"**Good morning, boss." Van pelt said catching Cho and Rigsby's attention.**

"**Good morning." they both answered in unison **

**Teresa smiled. "Good morning."**

**She turned around to find Jane examining the bullpen like he would a crime scene she smirked I guess if you don't remember what your work place looked like it would be interesting to him.**

"**Jane, are you up for a little quiz?" She asked grabbing the consultant's attention.**

**Jane looked at her curiously. "Quiz?"**

"**Yes, like a test." she said **

"**Huh, sure I guess." the man said coming over too stand by the agent.**

**Teresa cleared her throat, pointing at the red head sitting closest to them.**

"**Can you tell me her name?"**

**Grace some what blushed as his blue eyes looked her over. He thought for a moment an image flashed in his head hopefully giving him the right answer.**

"**Van belt…felt…something elt." he concluded shoving his hands in his pockets.**

"**It's Pelt. Van pelt you were close though." the red head corrected smiling.**

"**I'll give you half a point, how about him." Teresa continued pointing at Cho**

**Jane beamed "That's easy Chow!" **

"**It's Cho." the Asian said **

"**Oh, sorry it's just the only thing that helps me remember is if I relate it to something similar to that name."**

"**So, you think of me as dog food."**

**Jane shrugged. "Yes."**

**Cho looked at Teresa. "Can I deduct that half point?"**

"**No, he was close, he has a full point now." she said trying to hide the smile coming across her face.**

"**What's my name?" Wayne asked quite fond of this quiz.**

**Jane looked at the man a memory sliding in to his head.**

'**But first can someone get me some tea?'**

**(Sniff sniff)**

'**Rigsby'**

"…**Rigsby." Jane echoed the memory in his head.**

**Everyone smiled at the correct answer.**

"**Score two for Jane, that's right." Wayne congratulated **

"**Yay, for me." Jane said not sharing the same enthusiasm **

**Teresa touched his arm. "What's my name?"**

"**Lisbon." he swiftly answered**

"**She nodded poking him in the chest. "Now, what's yours?"**

"**Jane…or…I know it starts with the sixteenth letter of the alphabet but I don't remember what that letter is." he answered he sighed turning his attention back to the exterior of the bullpen.**

"**That is to be expected." Teresa told her team as she watched Jane walk toward her office.**

**The day carried on quite peacefully and the evening even more so, it was a nice break from questioning every suspect in California or spend hours in the field trying to figure who did what to some poor person. Teresa emerged from her office Kimball Cho entered the bullpen holding a brown envelope in his hand; he walked over to Jane where he lay on his couch a pleasant familiar feeling.**

"**Hey Jane something came for you." Cho said handing it to the man.**

**Jane took the envelope it had just his name on it, no return address; he sat up opening it up in curiosity and wonder. He pulled out a sheet of paper and an equally large photo, he read the paper first.**

"**Dear, Mr. Jane **

**I am very upset at the news of your memory loss.**

**It hurts me to think that all my hard work in your life is lost.**

**Memories are important Mr. Jane. You need to remember who you are.**

**Sincerely, RJ**

**Jane furrowed his brow at the letter placing the sheet beside him to look at the picture. His face paled at it as a memory slid into his mind. A woman with long caramel color hair **

"**Is it on?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Are you sure? The last time you supposedly were recording you just had it on." **

"**Yes, honey its on." the man laughed**

**The women spun around giving a beautiful smile and in her arms was a beautiful five year old, **

"**Look, sweet heart who's that." the women pointed at the camera..**

"**Daddy." the child replied giving a shy smile burying her face in her mothers shoulder shyly.**

"**Do you know what day it is? You're going to kindergarten."**

"**I don't want to go." She whimpered**

"**Oh sweetie, I know it's scary but you'll have fun I promise." the women encouraged her daughter.**

**The little girl let out another whimper.**

"**Here, honey take the camera."**

**The team continued to watch as a blonde haired man took over where the mother stood.**

"**I'll take care of you know matter what, k? Mommy will take you and daddy will pick you up and it will be like we've never left you. I'll always be there for you, okay?"**

**The little girl nodded at his words.**

"**Good girl, love you."**

"**Love you."**

**The blond haired man smiled looking at the camera.**

"**Wave to the camera, love you mommy."**

"**Love, you mommy." the little girl echoed her father giving a smile as she waved at the camera.**

**The mother laughed.**

"**Love you too sweet heart."**

"**Now, how do you turn this thing off?"**

"**Press the button that says off." **

"**Patrick don't crack wise." **

**The memory vanished as quickly it had come. Cho noticed how his friend's body language had changed and how white he looked.**

"**Jane?"**

**Teresa came up beside Cho. "Hey, what's going on?"**

"**Jane received something in the mail." Cho answered his eyes not leaving the blond haired man.**

"**Oh, what is it?" Teresa asked also looking at Jane.**

**The consultant looked at the brunette.**

"**Who is RJ?"**

**Teresa and Cho shared a look than back at Jane.**

"**W-Why do you ask?" Teresa asked sitting down beside her friend.**

"…**Well, this letter is signed with the initials RJ. This picture was sent with it." he said handing the material to Teresa.**

**She quickly read it than looked at the picture of the women and child, her attempted to hide her fear but it didn't go unnoticed by Jane, he suddenly became worried by the woman's response.**

"**Is RJ a friend of mine?" he asked**

**Teresa head snapped up at his question.**

"**NO! He's not. Listen, to me Jane if you get any more of these letters I want you to give them to me understand?" she ordered barely keeping her anger in check.**

**He nodded but it wasn't enough for her. "Say it Jane say I understand."**

"**I…I understand." he obeyed **

**Than she was gone. He looked at her retreating figure than back at Cho.**

"**What did I do wrong?"**

"**Nothing, don't worry about it man just leave it to us." the Asian said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.**

**Teresa closed the door to her office infuriated that this psychopath would do this, Jane was more vulnerable than he ever was and Red John knew it. She had to stop him before Jane could remember who Red John was and what he did to his family.**

**A/N: Ok, some of it is what you read before in my first attempt at a new fic but I found a better reason to use it and I believe it works! (I think)**

**Review!**

**Flirty Angel. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful, witty show!

A/N: Hi, everybody sorry for the long update I was trying to get another chapter worth reading without people feeling a bit dry at the end. Thank you for the reviews I really mean it I love to know that I am making peoples day one chapter at a time. So, on with the story -ENJOY!

Chapter 5 Dreams in Red

Jane woke up from his disturbed sleep at the sound of a telephone ringing and Rigby's voice following after. He arose up slowly, that had to be the worst sleep he's ever had or at least what he could remember.

"Good morning, Jane." Van Pelt said as she walked into the bullpen.

"Morning."

She smiled at his sleepy look. "Just woke up?"

"Yeah, where's…Lisbon?" he groggily asked stretching his arms.

The red head looked toward Lisbon's office not at all surprised that she was still there.

"Huh, she's not here." she lied not wanting her boss to have the burden of Jane over top of everything else.

"Ok, it's obvious that she's in her office and don't worry I'm not going to bug her. I just wanted to know where she was." Jane said rising from the couch.

Grace blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

He waved it off. "No need to apologize… I feel like some tea."

Before she could say another word he had already disappeared into the recess area.

Teresa emerged from her office just in time to run into her boss Madeline Hightower.

"Lisbon, how are things going?" the women asked.

Teresa held back a sigh. "It's going, so far no homicides. As for Red John he hasn't sent anymore letters, I guess I should be thankful for."

"You think that he going to keep tormenting Jane?" Hightower guessed.

Teresa led the women back into her office closing the door behind her.

"I was hoping to keep Red John a secret from Jane." Teresa explained.

Hightower cocked her head slightly. "Do you think that's wise?"

The brunette walked over to her desk thinking about her answer.

"Jane has been haunted by his family's death and was hell bent on seeing that Red John would pay for it. However, now that he doesn't remember I thought it best to keep it from him and continue on with his life. A happier life."

Hightower took step forward arms crossed against her chest. "Teresa, I know how much you care for Jane, and I understand why you're doing what you are doing. I hate to say it but Red John has different plans for Jane, not having Jane remember goes against what Red John does. He will do everything in his power to make sure Jane remembers every detail of his family's murder and weather you like it or not that is what is going to happen."

Teresa looked at her boss anger written in her features.

"I need to find Red John, this is Jane's one chance to let go of the past and move forward."

"And that is what exactly Red John is trying to prevent from happening."

The MENTALIST

Jane sipped at his tea when a post man came up to him.

"I'm looking for Mr. Jane?"

"Speaking"

"You have a letter sir." The man said handing him a plain white envelope.

"Why, thank you… he looked at the name tag…Lenard."

"No problem sir, have a nice day." the man concluded as he made his ay down the hallway.

"Same to you." Jane called back to him.

The consultant than turned his attention to the envelope, he opened it making sure no one was around he pulled back the folds of the letter.

_Dear, Mr. Jane_

_I wanted to make sure how you were doing?_

_I know it must be hard to remember everything especially when know one around there will tell you about your past._

_Do you ever wonder what your past was like, Mr Jane?_

_I can help you remember after all what are friends for?_

_But you mustn't tell the brunette she will only tell you lies; besides how can you trust somebody who doesn't like you?_

_In order for this to work we have to keep it a secret._

_All you have to do is trust me, after all we've known each other for a very long time._

_RJ._

Jane folded the letter up taking in the information. Everyone seemed to have been acting strange lately and he did sense that Lisbon didn't really want him around. So, far this RJ seems to show more concern for his well being then any of them so what harm would it do if he kept it a secret?

If only he knew.

A/N: Sorry, if it's been a bit flat in places and for any grammar errors that have popped up.

Review, please!

Flirty Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Sigh)

A/N: Hi, everyone another chapter ready for you. Yes, you guys are amazing for reviewing I'm glad you all are enjoying it. So, this chapter is a bit longer than the last, I'm not very good with long ones because I have more mistakes than story, but bare with me here. I do apologize for any grammar problems and I'm sure there are. I'm not a professional writer, people I do what I can in hopes it makes sense-LOL Anyway, read on fellow writers!

Chapter 6 Dreams in Red

Suffer. To feel pain or great discomfort in body or mind. Undergo something unpleasant, appear to be less good, to have a weakness. These are some of the descriptions of suffer.

That is what Red John lived for, and unfortunately that is what Patrick Jane had to live with to bare through that mammoth of a hurtle, in hopes he could jump over it.

It is hard to convince someone that a person who has been cold hearted and spineless all his life can help you. The mind is a crazy thing really; after all we only use 5% of our brain who knows what the other 95% is capable of?

The Mentalist

"I can't imagine remembering your life one moment than forgetting the next." Rigsby said fiddling with a pen in his hand as he thought out loud.

"In Jane's case I guess it isn't a bad thing." Grace pointed out.

"Alright guys can we concentrate on the case." Teresa interrupted.

"Sorry, boss." Rigsby and Grace replied in unison

"Red John, is going to get into Jane's head if he keeps sending those letters, it's going to mess him up."

"If we could somehow track where they are coming from we might be able to catch him." Grace thought

"Easier said then done." Cho replied.

"Maybe, we should bring in the postal guy who delivers them, question him, and see what he knows." Rigsby offered.

"Good idea, Grace stays here and keep an eye on Jane, while Cho and I pay a visit to the local post office see if they've seen anyone suspicious come in. Rigsby get in touch with that postal man." She ordered.

"If it helps any, the guys name is Lenard." another voice said

The agents turned their attention to Jane who waltzed in unknown to the team that he had carefully stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"How do you know that?" Teresa asked

"Oh, saw him in the hallway giving a letter to some…guy."

Teresa eyed him curiously, but as he sauntered over to his couch she let it go for now. She turned her attention back at the problem at hand.

"Alright, you all know what to do." Teresa reminded them as she grabbed her keys Cho following right behind her as she left the room.

Grace was busy updating herself about Red John, in hopes she could understand the man better. In the end she decided no one could understand a psychopath unless they were one. She looked at her watch four forty-five and so far Rigsby came up empty hand with Lenard, apparently he was new to the job and Lisbon and Cho were not back yet. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the couch looking at the blond haired man as he tossed his head back and forth as he fought against the nightmare.

She quickly arose from her chair walking over to her friend a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead, she thought for a moment as if not to wake him or not, he decided for her as he let out a scream.

"Jane, Jane wake up." she said carefully placing her hands on his shoulder and shaking him gently.

His eyes snapped open, slightly gasping, he squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again as he adjusted to the brightness of the room. He then looked at the worried face of the red head women he slowly sat up running a shaky hand through his blond locks.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked sitting down beside him.

"Huh…just a bad dream. What time is it?"

"Around five." she replied not taking her eyes off the man.

He rubbed his hand wearily over his face, that was the second nightmare he had that didn't make sense to him, flashes of women that we're defiantly deceased and what was with that eerie smiley face on the wall? Did he know these women?

So, many unanswered questions it confused him even more. "Is Teresa back yet?"

"No, not yet…she then looked at him…You remembered her name." she said smiling.

"Oh…so I have. It kinda just came to me." He honestly put.

"That's good Jane, shows that you haven't lost your memory completely." Grace said rising from her spot on the couch.

Jane did the same just as Rigsby walked into the bullpen. "Pizza's on its way."

"Great, I'm starving." Jane said

"Yeah, I figured as much." Rigsby smirked

"Hey, he remembered boss's first name." Grace excitedly told her friend.

Wayne looked at Jane a pleased smile on his face. "Good job, that's great."

The consultant just shrugged the trio turned to see Lisbon and Cho arrive looking rather annoyed.

"I take it things didn't go well." Wayne frowned

"Oh, I hate post offices. None of them knew squat." Teresa complained.

"Either all of them were incredible liars or they truly we're unobservant of their surroundings." Cho said sitting down at his desk.

"Ugh, I'm going to grab myself a cup of coffee." Teresa announced heading to the recess area.

"That's not a bad idea." Wayne replied following after the brunette.

She poured the dark liquid into her cup handing it to the agent. "I'm afraid nothing came up with Lenard he's new to the whole thing, and insisted he was just doing his job and heard nothing about a Red John."

"Terrific." Teresa muttered taking a sip of her beverage.

"On an upside, Grace told me that Jane remembered your first name."

"Really? Huh, well that is good news." she said giving a small smile.

Grace joined the duo a worried look on her face, thinking about Jane's nightmare incident.

"Boss, Jane's been having nightmares. I'm kind of worried about it." she told them.

"When did they start?" The brunette asked setting down her cup on the counter.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I had to wake him up a few minuets ago. I'm afraid to ask him in case he thinks I'm paranoid about his condition." Grace said sitting down at the table.

"When it happens again let me know, it could be a symptom of his amnesia. Away for his brain to try and sort out the memories." Teresa thought

Cho was busy reading a documentary book that he used to ease away his frustration. So, as he immersed himself in somebody else's life he did not notice Jane staring at the screen on Grace's computer. If he had he would have realized that she unfortunately forgot to close the window on the file about Red John.

It didn't take long for the consultant to put the pieces together he didn't get all the information and what he did get confused him even more. Between the letters, the dream and now the file in front of him made him feel uneasy, and for some reason out of pure impulse he clicked the next button and a picture popped up. His breath caught in his throat, his heart thudding against his rib cage as he recognized the smiley face and at the bottom of that picture it had a small segment.

…Used victim's blood to paint the wall.

He backed away trying to sort out the mixed signals his brain gave. He couldn't harness the sudden surge of anger and confusion. His skin crawling with the feeling, who was this person? This man who freely killed innocent people, how…why would feel the need to help him? Was he trying to make up for what he did in hopes that he could gain his forgiveness, and even if he did want those things he was pretty sure he wouldn't do it.

"Hey, guy's pizza's here. Rigsby announced holding the box in his hand.

Cho put down his book as Grace and Teresa took a slice from the box as Rigsby set it down on the table by the window.

"Hey, man you better take a slice before Rigsby eats it all." Cho said placing a hand on the consultants shoulder, but was surprised as he shrugged it off.

"I'm not hungry." he coldly said abruptly leaving the room.

Cho furrowed his brow at the sudden change in his friend's behaviour. Everyone watched curiously as Jane left the bullpen. Cho glanced down at Grace's monitor then did a double take.

"Oh, No." he said catching everyone's attention.

Teresa looked in the agent's direction from her spot at the table. "What is it?"

Cho twisted the monitor around so the trio could see. Rigsby stopped chewing the piece of pizza that had been occupying his mouth while Grace turned white and Teresa set down her plate grinding back her chair.

"Van Pelt, where's your head?" the women said as she fled in the direction where she last saw Jane.

Grace pushed her plate away. It no longer appealed to her as the situation hit her of what she had just done.

A/N: Care to share your thoughts?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.

A/N: Hola, everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing. Here is the next chapter, I know it is mostly dialogue but that's all I could think of that would work. It will get better I promise.

Chapter 7 Dreams in Red

"Jane!"

Teresa called his name for the umpteenth time that evening, when she finally decided the only place he would be is in his little cavern up near the roof top.

"Jane." she knocked on the door, listening for any movement…."Jane, it's me Lisbon."

"Go away." was his muffled reply.

"Sorry, can't do that…we need to talk." she said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"You're telling me." Jane answered back.

"What you saw…you weren't ready to see it yet."

Jane leaned heavily against the wall sliding down until he hit the floor as his mind tried to sort out the jumbled mess.

Teresa sighed. "Jane, open the door."

"Can't I just be alone for awhile?" she heard him say his voice some what clearer than before.

"I'm sorry, Jane but if I leave you alone I'm afraid about what you will do." she replied sitting to lean against the door.

"…Red John…why is he contacting me?"

"He is messing with you Jane. He does that to people don't mistake his words for anything else than teasing, he is a serial killer who loves what he does." Teresa explained picking at a loose string on the cuff of her sleeve.

Jane thought for a moment leaning his head against the wall. "Why?" he said closing his eyes.

"Why, what?" Teresa prodded.

"Why does he find me so interesting?" he asked not realizing the challenge he was giving the agent.

"…Well…you see. Jane you haven't always been with the CBI in fact you have been with us for just a year."

"What was I doing before I came here?" Jane asked her answer spiking his curiosity.

Teresa was silent how was she going to do this without making him sound like he was a bit of a jerk. Jane cocked his head towards the door.

"Teresa? Are you still there?" he asked

She cleared her throat. "Yep, well you see Jane…you we're a…psychic and you we're paid to talk to people beyond the grave."

Jane furrowed his brow. "Psychic? As in someone who talks to the dead?"

She smirked slightly at his remark. "Yeah, exactly that."

"That is not me, besides what does my communicating to the dead have to do with Red John?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Teresa quickly said.

"Teresa, help me out here." Jane pleaded as he rubbed a hand against his temple.

"Really, Jane you have learned your share today, perhaps tomorrow." she suggested.

Jane slammed his hand against the floor in frustration, making Teresa flinch. "Lisbon!"

Teresa swallowed, saying a prayer she told him the truth.

"You slandered Red John on television and he didn't take to kind to that, and from what we know he really doesn't like what you did."

"That's his excuse, to kill people?" Jane said in disbelief.

"One of the reasons." Teresa admitted sadly.

Jane closed his eyes as a memory slid into his vision, images flashing like a horrible black and white movie the face that appeared before him he knew. Even without sound he knew with his mind and heart that he knew this woman, she reached out her hand to him. Then-

Thud!

Teresa snapped her head to one corner. As she heard the sound she quickly got too her feet pressing an ear to the door.

"Jane?" she shouted

When she didn't get any response she grabbed the handle and pulled it open, her eyes widening as she saw the consultant lying on the floor.

"Jane!"

She was by his side in an instant but was surprised to see him still conscious; she knelt down beside him placing a hand on his head.

"Jane are-"

"I…can't…she told me not to do it." he quietly said his eyes staring into space.

"Who?" Teresa asked worriedly.

Jane was silent as he lay there on the cold floor and for a moment Teresa thought he wouldn't say anymore. Then as he curled his hand into a fist, his body shaking slightly he answered her. His voice almost to quiet to hear.

"Angie."

A/N: Worth reviewing? Then click the button! (Please)

Flirty Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own squat to do with the Mentalist, however, I do own this story so there!

A/N: Hi, I'm back sorry for the slow update, was trying to come up with something wonderful. I think I have succeeded. Read on and enjoy!

Chapter 8 Dreams in Red

Dear, Mr. Jane

It's unfortunate that you would take the word of the one person- whose faith in you, is nothing short of dim.

If you truly knew what was really on her mind you would realize that any arrogant, self righteous, phrase that comes from her mouth is a waste of time.

Do you really think she cares for your wellbeing? She's part of a government run organization, that in it's self should tell you something. However, I am pleased to know that you have not shown her the last letter I sent you.

Tell me Mr. Jane who you would put your trust in.

Someone who says you are one of them, just a colleague?

Or

Someone who knows you from the inside and out. That knows your life secrets…who will be there where ever you go?

I believe you know the answer, besides that file on me is a trap. I am merely trying to help you the brunette is a crafty one, turning you against me. Haven't you noticed that she is hesitant in telling you about your life? Unlike her, I am willing to share it with you, think about it how can you trust someone who hides things from you, deliberately causing you pain?

You're a smart man Mr. Jane, facts are facts. Figure it out.

Sincerely

RJ

Jane closed the letter resting it against his chin as he was lost in thought. He looked in the direction of the senior agent talking to the red head. It had been several days since that incident as comfortingly it was to have her there in his time of need, he still wasn't fully convinced. She says one thing and then he gets a letter like this and all trust in her goes down the drain.

"Jane, can you come here for a moment?" Teresa called to him.

He stuffed the letter in his inside coat pocket and arose from the couch over to where the group stood.

"Jane, we think that Red John is provoking you, you're vulnerable and he will take advantage of that. Now, you shouldn't go home just to be on the safe side." Teresa explained.

"Isn't home the best place to be? After all being in a familiar setting may quicken my memory." Jane offered

"I don't think so…I mean we shouldn't rush things, you're not ready." the brunette replied

Jane cocked his head slightly. "How do you know that?" he asked giving her a whimsical look.

"I don't but I'd rather be safe than sorry, besides the doctor hasn't given me the ok yet, so hang in there." she said as her phone rang.

"Oh, of course it's the doctor's fault." Jane muttered.

Teresa gave him a look as she clicked on her phone. "Lisbon…yeah…ok will be right there."

The agent put her phone away giving a smirk. "Looks like you can take your complaints to the doctor in person, he just called, he wants to see you."

"Terrific." the blond replied leading the way out the door.

"The rest of you keep searching, we'll be back as quick as we can." she ordered as she dashed after the consultant.

The

Mentalist

"So, Mr. Jane I have your test results back. I have some good news I believe your amnesia is only temporary their might be some blank spots here and there but your memory will recover." Dr. Newman said looking up from the file in front of him.

"Good, so I can go home then." Jane said.

Newman's eyes flicked over to Teresa who diverted her attention to bobble head sheep on the mans desk. Jane caught both reactions raising an eye brow. "Why is going home such a bad idea?" was I a slob or something?"

"Or something." Teresa said hiding behind the smile she gave.

"I believe going home right now is not such a good idea. You're not ready to face such things." the doctor explained.

Jane looked from one to the other. "Did you two rehearse this before meeting?"

"Jane, just listen to the man." Teresa ordered.

"Oh, don't worry I am…so doc with your professional medical opinion don't you think it best if I spend sometime around familiar surroundings?" Jane challenged.

"Well, yes but in time." the man answered truthfully.

"How much time do I need? I'm going a bit crazy I'd like to make as much progress as possible." Jane said

"Trust me, I know what's best for you." Newman said closing the file.

"That remains to be seen." Jane replied

Teresa ignored her friend looking at the doctor. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem, take care Mr. Jane." he concluded walking out the door.

"Well, this has proven to be quite fruitless." the consultant said rising from his seat.

"Don't get discouraged Jane, its good news." Teresa answered as they made their way down the hallway.

"If you say so."

Teresa didn't respond, if he only realized that not knowing the truth was for his benefit but if she were in his shoes she would be just as sceptical.

That evening after coming up empty once again with Red John the team decided to go out for some drinks to ease their frustrations.

"It is so infuriating that we can't figure Red John out, it's like he doesn't exist on this planet. Only showing up to kill a few more innocent people then vanish again, he's like a ghost." Wayne said taking a swig of his beer.

"There is only so much he can do before he gets caught he will make mistakes and when he does will nail him." Cho said munching on a chip.

"At least you're optimistic, RJ rarely makes mistakes. The only way he does is to kill another woman, just to add another murder on his wrap sheet." Grace said miserably swirling her drink around.

"Do you think boss is right keeping Jane's past from him?" Wayne asked

Grace and Cho looked at him thinking for a moment.

"I can see her reasons to do it." Grace replied.

"Yeah, but is it the right thing to do?" Cho challenged

"He'll find out sooner or later I mean he only saw part of that file on Grace's computer a few clicks away and he would have known the truth like that." Wayne said snapping his finger to add emphasis.

The three were silent just then Teresa and Jane entered the bar taking a seat at their table.

"Hey, thought we'd join you." Teresa said shrugging off her jacket.

Jane pulled a chair out to sit by Cho. "What's the topic?"

"Huh, just the case." Wayne said

"Uh-huh, about me wasn't it?" the consultant prodded.

"No…I mean yeah, but it was nothing strange or anything." the agent stuttered than placed the base of the beer bottle to his mouth to silence himself.

"So how did the doctor appointment go?" Grace said changing the topic slightly.

"Oh, it was pointless." Jane answered.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "It wasn't pointless, the doctor said hi memory is only temporary." she explained to the team.

"Well, that's a good thing." Grace said.

"Nothing he couldn't have said over the phone." Jane simply said his eyes darting to the TV in the corner behind Wayne's head.

"Be optimistic Jane." Teresa offered.

Jane didn't respond his eyes still glued on the TV, a memory slid into his mind a women with thick auburn hair, in a pale cardigan and a thin necklace hanging around her neck. Her blue eyes capturing his, he stared into them then for some reason he felt an immense surge of panic run through.

Teresa caught the strange expression on the consultants face becoming concerned. "Jane?"

He tore his eyes from the TV as a name came to him, looking at the brunette he asked her the only thing blaring in his mind.

"Who's Christina Fry?"

A/N: Hope it was worth the wait.

Flirty Angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.

A/N: Hi, everyone sorry for the slow update but I was struggling with what I should do next. Lucky for you I have found it, I know it's a tad bit short but it's epic nonetheless. Hope you like it Enjoy!

Chapter 9 Dreams in Red

Teresa hadn't expected him to ask her that question; in fact she wasn't entirely sure what brought him too. Not that it mattered because she now had to say something her team awkwardly watched as she stared across the table at the consultant.

"Christina Fry was a friend of yours." she carefully put.

Jane leaned forward eyeing her reading her face in search of a lie. She was telling the truth about her being a friend but she was definitely holding something back.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked

The agent smiled. "Nothing, you and her were friends not close, but you liked her."

Jane furrowed his brow at her answer was he in love with this women but if he was married why would he and he was pretty sure there was more that she wasn't telling him and it was driving him crazy.

"Listen, because my memory isn't exactly up to date doesn't mean I'm stupid. Either you tell me everything or I find out myself." he threatened

Teresa sighed. "Jane, I can't tell you everything at the moment because you're not ready."Jane shook his head leaning back in his chair not amused with her answer. "How do you know when I'm ready and not ready? Unless you read minds the answer is you don't."

"Jane, when you last remembered something you were on the floor nearly passed out, if I tell you everything now I would have to hospitalize you. Trust me, I know you, you're not ready and I will have security watch you twenty four seven to keep you from snooping around in places you shouldn't." she replied her voice holding authority.

Jane shook his head in disgust. "Who are you to keep my past from me, what happened that would be so terrifying?"

"Jane, we just want to protect you." Grace said

"Protect me from what?" Jane asked his voice rising.

"Red John for one." Rigsby added.

Jane narrowed his eyes he opened his mouth to make his point but closed it again remembering the letters that he had received from this Red John. So far what he had told him has been right and honest.

Instead, Jane ground his chair back and left the bar Teresa not far behind ordering her team to wait at their table. She swiftly caught up with the consultant who was deliberately ignoring the agent.

"Jane! Stop being so immature it's not like you." she frowned at her words knowing she was probably wrong.

"Lisbon if you don't mind I'd like to be alone." Jane said still walking fast paced across the parking lot.

"That is not going to happen, Jane I'm doing this for your own good." she explained.

He abruptly stopped turning to face her. "I'm a grown man not a child I think I can handle what ever you throw at me."

"I highly doubt it…not right now." Teresa shot back.

"Look at me Teresa! I will eventually find out on my own. What just happen in there proves my theory weather you like it or not you will not prevent me from learning the truth." he shouted catching her off guard.

"Patrick, I may be a hard cuss right now, but I have my reasons to be. Red John is a serial killer who is hell bent on making your life miserable he's done it for years and I'm sorry if you don't approve but when it will save your life I will protect you with any means necessary. So deal with it because I am not going to change my mind ever!"

Jane's features hardened stepping forward he met her eyes. "I will fight back Lisbon, and no matter how hard you try you will not stop me."

The senior agent clenched her jaw trying to keep her emotions in check a part of her knew he would be deviant but she didn't think he would threaten her like this. He attempted once and she put him in his place, but it was harder to do, because he wasn't doing it out of revenge he was doing it because he had a right to know what his life was like.

"Jane, I could arrest you and put you behind bars with no access to anything and don't say I won't because I will." she coldly said her eyes locked on his.

Jane simply stepped back without another word he made his way over to the black SUV, entered then closed the door. He rested his head against the seat inhaling trying to ebb away his anger Red John so far has been telling the truth she will never tell him the truth so far the only thing he could put his trust in was him and him alone.

Dear, Mr. Jane

Now do you trust me, clearly you need support so I'll tell you what.

I assume you know how to drive, I will give you directions to you're house and their you will learn the truth.

You do want the truth don't you? However, I can't do all the work you'll have to use your head and try to sneak away from those hypocrites.

Do your part Mr. Jane and you will find what you seek.

I'll see you in time.

RJ

Jane put the letter along with the others, carefully putting them in a brass box and stuffed it in the back of the shelf so no one could find it. He put the second letter in his pocket that held the directions it was time. RJ held the key to unlocking his memories and he was ready to solve the mystery of his life once and for all.

If he only listened to Lisbon he would have realized she was right.

A/N: Worth reviewing?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist

A/N: Hi, everyone! It has been a while since I've updated but I was stumped. That is until I watched the season finale of this season and had a heart attack! (Those who have seen it will understand) So, it kinda inspired me to write Red John. Personally my Red John is a tad bit darker than the original. Anyway, I'm rambling read on and tell me what you think-enjoy!

Dreams in red chapter 10

Enticement: something used to lure a person or animal into being caught or harass somebody: to persecute, tease.

Red John was a master mind, gifted than most in this category. Patrick Jane from the very beginning was being lead to one clue to another, each crime scene held the key to who he was. The game of cat and mouse was played to the extreme, kill a person leave a piece of yourself. Not enough where you screw up but enough to keep the selected few on their feet.

He didn't see himself as a harasser that was too ugly, more like someone checking up to see how you were doing. An animal? I guess in someone's point of view he was. That is nothing to be ashamed about, no, he marvelled at the very thought. He was guilty in the tease department, but he had to leave something behind, to remind people who he was. Messages were too messy and took up a lot of time, but a picture…well you know what they say a picture says a thousand words. Persecuting was fun especially in a game that has no rules, to watch people suffer drove him to do something better, he wasn't crazy he was ridding the world of all that was evil. He was helping God choose his sinners and why not persecute them on his behalf?

You can't deny the fact that all of you have an instinct that wants to hurt another individual, after all we are human. Some argue it is self control and self discipline that makes you harness that instinct; it makes you…a better person.

Crazy: An offensive term meaning affected by a psychiatric disorder ridiculous: not showing good sense or practicality. Very fond: extremely fond of somebody or something.

Is he? Well one would assume that, but remember assumption can get you in a lot of trouble. Extremely fond of someone or something…interesting description isn't it? He was very, fond of his work and in some sick way he was fond of Mr. Jane, he was always on his mind. Not in a sense of loving affection, that wouldn't match his game, he was known for stripping love away from those who have hearts. As far as he could tell he was very practical and good sense in judgement, otherwise he wouldn't get away with killing people for seven years without getting caught. If by any chance that he was crazy he wouldn't mind, because he would fit in perfectly, after all the world had gone insane long before he arrived.

The Mentalist.

Love: an intense feeling of positive emotion towards, or enjoyment of, a person or thing, especially strong romantic or sexual feelings between people.

When Patrick Jane met his wife he didn't believe in love at first sight, how could you love someone without meeting them first? You can't. What they are mistaking for love is just mere sexual attraction between a man and a woman. Love was something that had to be earned or if you are lucky you don't have to earn it at all, because you've had it all along. For him he had to earn it even though he had a lot of it himself others did not like him, even hated him. It didn't matter how old you are you know when someone loathes you and after awhile you get used to it.

For some reason, be it fate, destiny, or just plain luck. He met a woman that truly loved him for who he could be, yes, who, not what or might, who. For Jane that was special it had to take someone pretty remarkable to fall in love with him, but he was always falling into that dark hole of deception. When he felt himself digging to deep to the point where he thought he couldn't get out she was there to pull him to safety. He didn't deserve her, no one did, but she chose him, chose him to be her husband, to father her child she was perfect. An angel sent to earth just for him, time and time again she met him with love and affection, the light to his dark, right to his wrong. However, to make a bond you have to have someone on the other end and unfortunately, having to be the one that does all the pulling and protecting it puts a strain on that bond. So, he had to do his part he decides to make change and takes on the responsibility, but just as you make that transition from your old life to your new one. Something once in awhile comes along and breaks that bond, and you can try to recreate and recreate the bond of love, but you never get the same bond twice. In Jane's case, that something was Red John, to make things worse Jane knew that his particular bond was gone for good. Since there was nothing on the other end, to hold on to, he knew when he fell back into that dark hole there was nobody there to pull him to safety.

Obsession: psychiatry uncontrollable persistence of idea: the uncontrollable persistence of an idea or emotion in the mind sometimes associated with psychiatric disorder.

Seven years. Seven long years of chasing the man that would later cause him so much pain. After the fact he felt nothing, numb, to the point where he thought he didn't exist. Then after a much needed psychiatric wake up call he was thrust back into the world but not the same world he was thrown out of. This time he had ground to place his two feet and continued on to the next page of the last chapter in his life, he needed to find that man and face him, that simple. Become a consultant to the CBI just a normal everyday job, but then that man popped up. Apparently his family wasn't the first victim, this was good, he would find him and put him behind bars. As the days went by it suddenly became more than just an innocent 'find the criminal and get justice' no it became much more. Seven years of watching this vile human being attack again and again built up a certain surge of vengeance, a dark revenge brooding deep inside him. No, now he needed to find this man and when he does he won't give him the luxury of iron bars no, he would kill him, tear him apart like he did to his wife and child. So, what started out to be just an innocent act of wanting to put a serial killer behind penitentiary doors. Had become an unhealthy throb of obsession coursing through his mind like a raging freight train. Red John was on his mind like a minuet ticking by on a clock powered by an unsteady current of emotions. To him his reason for life was taken away along time ago he was going to return the favour.

A/N: I don't know how this is coming across to you guys but I'm starting to get Goosebumps reading this. It's so hard to write Red John without feeling… edgy I know it's short but I worked ridiculously hard on this chapter to make it come out right. I hope it was worth the wait.

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist.

A/N: Sorry, guys for the super long wait! Medical situations rendered me pretty useless over the summer. However, I am back and I hope it was worth the wait! Like always enjoy!

Dreams in Red -11

Jane had entered his house slowly closing the door behind him. Leaning against it, he scanned the area wood floors, stair case, rails on both sides. An image flashed in his mind he was moving something out of the way. A tricycle, pink, with white tassels hanging on the end of each handle bar, he slowly walked over to the spot his eyes roaming up at the top of the stairs. He placed his hands ceremoniously on the rails taking the steps cautiously stopping mid way as another memory slid into his mind. He was eager to see…someone his wife, and daughter he had to tell them something important. He resumed his task as he stood on the landing his eyes were glued on the door on the other side, his heart was pounding in his chest, his hands clammy, but he had to continue. Another memory invaded his mind a letter was taped on the door, it slipped away again. As he stood in front of the door he placed a hand on it. For a moment he just stood there not sure what to do he didn't want to open it yet a greater part of him told him he had to, taking a breath in and letting it out he placed a hand on the knob and opened it slowly.

The Mentalist

Teresa was fighting the panic that was going on inside her. As she swiftly made her way down the hall and into the bull pit she called her team together.

"I'm going to make this short and simple. Red John has sent these letters to Jane…she said holding the bundle of envelopes in her hand… "Jane is gone it isn't hard to put it together. We need to find Red John and fast."

"I'll check the security tapes." Grace said quickly plunking herself down in front of her computer

Teresa parted the stack of envelopes and handed them to Rigsby and Cho. "Read these letters and find what the heck Red John wants. Meanwhile I need to make a phone call to the FBI we will need all the back up we can get."

"On it." Cho said as he led Wayne toward the table.

Meanwhile, Jane stood ridged in his spot as he saw the red face dried on the wall. His memory kicking in reminding him that when he first saw it, it was fresh. He walked in almost dazed as he recalled the murdered bodies of his family.

"Welcome home Mr. Jane."

The blond snapped out of his trance as the door slammed shut behind him casting the room into darkness.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Jane didn't answer as his eyes adjusted to the darkness; he spun around to see the dark figure before him. He let out a yelp as something sharp grazed his cheek; he raised his hand to the injury he didn't need to look at it to know it was blood.

"I've waited along time for this Mr. Jane. I will make sure that your death is a slow painful one." the voice crooned evilly.

Back at the CBI, the building was swarming with personal. Cho scoffed, while Rigsby frowned. Both men not amused with Red Johns format.

"This guy is really something." Cho said flatly

"All he is doing is brain washing Jane no wonder he was getting paranoid." Wayne fumed as he threw down another letter on his finished pile.

Cho shook his head opening another letter after reading part of it he stood up. "Boss, I got something!"

Teresa hurried over to the agent. "What is it?"

"Listen to this. It says Dear, Mr. Jane Now do you trust me? Clearly you need support. So I'll tell you what. I assume you know how to drive, I will give you directions to you're house and their you will learn the truth. You do want the truth don't you? However, I can't do all the work you'll have to use your head and try to sneak away from those hypocrites. Do your part Mr. Jane and you will find what you seek. I'll see you in time. Red John."

Teresa eyes widened in terror. "He's at his house we need to move now!" She ordered as she led the way.

Moments later Teresa was swerving her SUV through the traffic hell bent on making sure she'd get to Jane in time. Ugh! She was so stupid she should have known that Red John would be on Jane's case. He wouldn't stop with just one letter he would keep at it and at it until he succeeded his task! Ugh! A naïve, rookie mistake. She'd just pray that every form of good luck would be on her side, if anything happened to him… no, she had to think positive.

Jane was thrown on the bed holding his side. Grimacing, he looked up at the advancing man this wasn't Red John he wouldn't do this it went against everything he did. The consultant saw the door was clear kicked the man square in the face making him scream, this was his window he scrambled off the bed opening the door he ran down the hall. The suspect was quick; he latched on to Jane wrapping an arm around his neck and around his waist.

"You're not going to live through this night Mr. Jane you can count on it." he threatened.

Jane struggled against his opponent the result was him being thrown down the stairs. He groaned as he landed hard on the floor.

"Mr. Jane, you are a real piece of work. It's people like you that make the world what it is. Vile, grungy, piece of trash and it's about time to dispose of you… he bent down cocking his head slightly as he glared at the consultant… "You make me sick!" he exclaimed clamping a hand down on the other man's throat.

Patrick fought against the pain he couldn't die. He needed to find Red John, if he had to die he'd prefer to die by the hand of his nemesis, not by some deranged wanna-be. The consultant reached up pulling the mask off the man's head and tossed him aside with all his strength. The suspect glowered at Jane as the other man blinked at him grasping the knife in his hand.

"You're that mail carrier. You wrote those letters and delivered them yourself the only way you could get into CBI without rousing anyone's suspicion."

"Bravo you figured it out… he raised his hands… "I surrender…he reached into his inside pocket… pulling out a sleek gun a silencer to boot… "Drop it, drop it now!"

Jane released the knife from his grasp raising his hands. "Think before you do it."

The mail man sneered his finger resting on the trigger.

Teresa's phone came to life. She quickly flicked it open putting it on speaker.

"Van Pelt what do you got?"

"I looked over the security footage and found one man who was constantly in contact with us or Jane. It was the mail carrier."

"Did you get an ID?"

"Yes, his name is Harvey Granger, he's been wanted for possession, and assault with a deadly weapon."

"Good work let's just hope he doesn't add murder to his charges."

"Good luck boss."

The agent clicked off her phone biting her lip. She screeched to a halt followed by others behind her she jumped out weapon in hand Cho and Rigsby beside her.

"Orders boss?" Rigsby asked.

"We need to surround the area guard all exits and.-"

Two loud pops interrupted the brunette. Her heart stopping this was dej vue all over again she gave the order to move in and as she ran toward the house she couldn't help but think 'Was she too late?"

Review?

"Flirty Angel.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist

A/N: Hi everyone! I have for you the last instalment of Dreams in Red. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. For the last time for this story-enjoy!

Dreams in Red -11

Teresa blew through the door her gun raised as she entered the house. Her team close behind her as she scanned the area cautiously with her eyes.

"Everyone fan out." she ordered.

Her team obeyed, as they parted Lisbon made her way into the kitchen her heart pounding in her chest her mouth surprisingly dry. She didn't want to find him dead she prayed over and over again that she wouldn't find him dead, he meant a lot more to her than she realized and that in it self frightened her the most. She was always told separate your emotions from each case that you do or else your judgment will be clouded.

She peered around the corner into a hall it was dark the moonlight splotched the wall here and there in an eerie pattern she heard footsteps quickly pressing herself against the wall she waited. Gripping her nine mill tightly she revealed herself but quickly lowered it as she faced Cho; she let out a breath leading the way. Meanwhile, Grace opened the doors of each room on the next landing while Rigby entered the living room. He froze as he saw droplets of blood near the couch, licking his lips nervously he swung around but found no one there. Grace opened the door to the master bed room and froze as she saw the red face on the wall, flicking on the light she found a fresh blood staining the carpet. Swallowing down her fear she turned back head down the stairs where she met Wayne.

"Anything?" he asked.

"I found a small amount of blood on the carpet in the master bed room."

Rigsby frowned. "There was some in the living room as well."

Grace shared a look of disapproval continuing there search.

Teresa stopped in her tracks at the sliding door a few feet away from them a bloody hand print smeared on it. She nodded at Cho pushing open the door they stepped out into the backyard as they turned the corner they both raised their guns at the suspect and the consultant. The pool water reflecting the light from the sensor on the house.

"Back off detective or I'll put a bullet in your friend's head." the man ordered

Teresa gave an incredulous look. "Lenard."

"Don't worry agent Lisbon this will all be over soon." The mail carrier said with an evil smile.

"Lenard, put the gun down!"

The perp ran the head of his gun along the side of Jane's face. "It looks like someone does care for you deeply. Isn't that right agent Lisbon?"

"Huh, I wouldn't go as far as deeply." Jane suggested

"Shut your mouth!" the man hissed.

Lisbon glared at the brunette. "It doesn't have to end like this, come with us willingly and we can cut you a deal."

The man scoffed. "No deal, nothing you can offer me is going to help me."

"Attempted murder is better than murder in the first degree." She rationalized

"Thanks but no thanks. My life is already a pile of ashes a death sentence will make no difference. If I get jail time it would the best night's sleep I've ever gotten in years, in fact you're doing me a favour."

"This is your last warning put the gun down and let him go!" she threatened

"Agent Lisbon Mr. Jane is a sick delusional man who coned his way through life to get what he wanted. Red John did right killing his family but Red John toys with him too much. Sure I can see the fun in it but I think it's time for him to die."

Cho stepped forward. "I can take the shot." he whispered.

"No, you could risk hitting Jane." she shot back.

Jane knew that Teresa was too much of a boy scout to just shoot the guy. She didn't want to risk hitting him, he thought for a moment than made the decision for her.

Jane sighed. "I liked you Lenard but…" The consultant threw his fist up hitting the letter carrier in the face.

Lenard growled gripping Jane by the throat as they fought for the weapon. Lisbon and Cho bolted across the yard as both men tried to gain control of the situation until the worst happened. The gun went off. Both men fell into the pool, sharing a worried look the two agents dove into the cool water, Teresa kicked her feet hard reaching her friend. Grabbing him by the waist she swam back up breaking through the surface she gasped Cho appeared beside her the suspect in his grasp. Vanpelt and Rigsby ran to their aid in alarm.

"Boss!" Wayne said as he reached the pool side.

"T-Take J-Jane." Teresa sputtered as she hauled the man over to the pool edge.

Rigsby in one full swoop dragged the man to safety than helped Cho. Teresa was at Jane's side Grace did the same.

She checked him over with shaking hands as the thought of him being dead was vividly in her mind.

"Jane! Jane!" her voice trembling when she got no response. Then she relaxed as he moaned and his eyes fluttered open… "Jane are you alright?"

"Now that's face I'd like to see." he said quietly.

Both women helped Jane sit up Cho and Rigsby handcuffed the suspect as he winced in pain at his fresh injury streaking down his arm.

"C'mon Jane lets get you looked at." Teresa said as she led him around the corner of his house.

The crime scene was lit with police cars and scattered personal decorated the front of the house weapons drawn.

"Lower your weapons we've got him." Teresa ordered.

Paramedics ran over to their designated person, but before they could treat Lenard he he collapsed to the ground as a fresh bullet tore through his temple. The two agents dropped him pulling out their nine mill joining the other men as they scanned the area.

"Sniper." Cho said.

Teresa looked into the woods around her not seeing a thing. "Jane stay close.

"Lisbon."

She turned her attention in time to see him collapse on the ground. Crimson spreading across his abdomen.

"Jane!" she shrieked taking off her coat and pressing it against the wound… "Jane don't do this, please stay with me Jane." she pleaded.

His blue eyes met hers raising his right hand he cupped it against her cheek as tears welled up in her eyes. Putting protocol aside she bent down and kissed him on the lips as she parted his body went limp as he breathed his last breath.

"Jane." Jane….."

Teresa arose from the white chair at the sound of moaning where her friend lay. Coming over to his bedside. Taking hold of his hand.

"I'm here."

Jane opened his eyes squinting at the brightness of the room. He made out the faces of his colleagues blinking his vision focused.

"Cho get the doctor."

The Asian nodded, leaving the room. Teresa turned back to the consultant a soft smile on her lips.

"Hey, you're in the hospital."

"Yeah, I figured as much. The whole medicine smell and all. Very relaxing." Jane answered quietly

Rigsby and Grace shared a look. "You're sense of humour is still intact." Grace said.

Just then the doctor and Cho arrived. Dr. Kovac came to Jane's bed side.

"Hello, it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Confused, a little hungry, and…no just hungry."

"Well, I'll make sure that the nurse brings you something and as for the confusion that usually is common after a head injury and being in a coma doesn't help either."

Jane furrowed his brow. "Head injury? I thought…"

"You thought what?" Teresa asked curiously

"Never mind."

After the doctor evaluated him and everything checked out he left the room, Cho received a phone call from Hightower announcing that he, Grace, and Wayne had to get back to the CBI. Teresa smiled than it dawned on her that she was still holding his hand, embarrassed she let go but only to have him grasp it once more.

"Don't… it feels nice."

"Jane…Jane I was really worried about you and quite frankly if you didn't hit your head I would have shot you for being so reckless. What were you thinking?"

Jane thought for a moment than shrugged slightly. "I wasn't."

She gave him a look. "Just promise me in the near future you will listen to what I have to say."

"I'll try…You know I had the strangest dream."

"Really? What was it about?" she asked titling her head.

He looked at her. "I don't know I can't remember all the details and what I do remember doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe it will come back to you." Teresa replied

"Yeah." he answered he than looked into her eyes… "You were in it, you were quite passionate couldn't let me go, you know the mushy romantic stuff. If I hadn't woken up I'd say you would have continued kissing me."

Teresa bent her head down hoping her hair would hide the heat rising in her cheeks. Jane gave his million dollar smile.

"Lisbon you're blushing."

"I am not!" she defended

"There is no need to feel embarrassed I'd imagine you'd be quite the kisser."

She let go of his hand. "Listen, I have to get back to work, you know try and catch up on the paper work you gave me."

She made her way over but paused in the door way. "Jane, I'm glad you're ok. Get better soon I need you out there."

"Will, do Lisbon. Oh and thanks."

She tilted her head. "For what?"

"Being my anchor." he said giving a sincere smile.

"Anytime." she concluded giving a smile before exiting the room.

Friendship: Relationship between friends: a relationship between two or more people who are friends

A friendship that has lasted more than 40 years for example. Or mutually friendly feelings: the mutual feelings of trust and affection and the behaviour that typify relationships between friends.

This was something that Patrick Jane wasn't accustom too. He never really had people that he could call 'Friends' except for his wife of course. Yes this was new to him, but after Dreaming such a thing. Dreaming in Red there was one person that kept him grounded and that person was Agent Teresa Lisbon. So, for the first time in along time he could call her a friend and maybe if he dared he would go as far as too say….

He loved her. And that was something he could hold on forever.

The End.

Review if you think it is needed.

A/N: Thanks for reading.

Flirty Angel.


End file.
